A New Life
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: A story following the journey of SpiceFlyer the Uni as she leaves the pound behind to start a new chapter in her life with a new owner while also facing the challenges of Neoschool.
1. The Pound

**A/N: I don't own any items or pets that belong to Neopets but SpiceFlyer and MLP are my pets.**

* * *

><p>I sighed looking down in my cage, my careless owner had abandoned me so long ago I started to forget when the sun felt like on my red fur and what the ground felt like under my hooves.<p>

I often found myself watching more fortunate pets regain their freedom and less fortunate pets having the freedom stripped from them.

I sighed and rested my head wondering who would ever want a plain red Uni like me.

"One day." I whispered letting a silent tear fall.

When I woke up I scanned the other cages filled with every kind of Neopet young and old, big and small I knew then well.

There never was anyway to ignore the hunger we faced so most pets found talking to the other pets a way to distract themselves from their problems.

I wasn't one of those pets.

I often went into my own world, where I was safe and happy.

When I opened my eyes I saw a blue Ixi and a young brown haired girl looking at me.

I sat up hopeful.

The girl smiled seeing me and gently put her warm hand through the bars of my cage and touched my cold hoof.

At first it felt odd but I couldn't help but smile, feeling as if she cared about me.

She read my name out loud and looked at the Ixi.

The Ixi seemed to be studying me for something before nodding.

The girl smiled and walked off.

My heart sank when she left.

However after a few minutes the girl came back, with a key in her hand.

I tilted my head wondering what the key was for.

The girl smiled at me and unlocked my cage.

My spirit soared hearing that rusty cage door squeak open.

I wanted to run out and hug the girl, but me feet burned when I tried to move them.

After a few minutes I finally dragged myself out.

The girl looked at me worried and tried to help me up.

Eventually I was finally up.

"Are you ok now?" the girl asked.

I nodded.

After a few minutes of rickety steps I finally got the feeling back into my legs and walked out with the girl, but not before she gave the key back to the pink Uni who had no doubt come to see what was taking her so long.

She smiled at me.

As the door out of the pound opened I had to close my eyes because of how bright the outside world was.

After a few seconds my eyes adjusted to the light.

I smiled feeling the warmth of the sunlight on my cold fur and skin for the first time in ages.

I asked the girl where we were going and she replied to get something for you to eat.

My stomach growled at the thought of food.

The girl apologised to me explaining she only had a few hundred neopoints on her after adopting me.

I didn't care though, I was only happy to be out.

I looked at the girl and asked what her name was.

She introduced herself as Breeze543 and that the Ixi I had seen her with earlier was my new little brother who she called MLP.

I asked why he was called MLP and Breeze543 explained that it was shorter for the name he had.

She said she made a mistake when he was created and that he was suppose to be a girl but she had accidentally forgot to change it from male to female.

I nodded.

Breeze543 smiled and took me to the nearest shop where she brought me a small smoothie and a Chocolate Dipped Peophin Cookie

After I was done we made our way back to my new home.


	2. A New Home

**A/N: I don't own any items, pets or places that belong to Neopets but SpiceFlyer and MLP are my pets.**

* * *

><p>We walked until we reached a small house in a quiet part of Neopia Central.<p>

I smiled feeling the gentle breeze blow through my dirty mane.

Just before we went inside the house we heard someone shout out about how dirty my fur was.

I looked over and saw a rainbow Cybunny looking at me in disgust.

Breeze543 told me to ignore the Cybunny, but I knew the Cybunny was right. My fur was filthy.

I slowly walked in the house and saw it was quite plain, not that I minded, I wasn't one of those Uni's who cared about every little detail.

I looked around examining my new surroundings.

Breeze543 smiled and said she would get me something to eat then give me a bath.

I smiled at the thought of a nice hot bath.

After a quick meal of pizza and a few bottles of water later I was lead upstairs and into the medium sized bathroom.

I looked around and noticed modern it was.

When I heard the sound of running water hit the sides of the bath it gave me shivers, but not in the bad way.

I stood by the white bath tub waiting eagerly for the water to stop like a young pet waiting for Christmas morning.

When the water finally stopped I felt the warmth of the steam on my face for a few moments before finally stepping in.

I smiled sitting down in the warm water, I had forgotten what warmth felt like.

After the bath I felt like a new Uni, my red fur now free of dirt and my mane and tail free of grime that had built up on the cage floor from my time in the pound.

Breeze543 then showed me my room.

I whistled impressed, my room was made from clouds.

At the time there was only a bed in the room and Breeze543 told me she would go the game room and earn some more neopoints so I could get some furniture for my room.

After I was shown my room Breeze showed me around so I'd know where everything was.

I thanked her afterwards and made my way downstairs to see MLP sitting on a sofa with his head in a book.

He looked up and asked me how I was finding my new home.

I smiled and explained how much I loved my new home.

He smiled at my comment and told me it felt odd for him to have a older sister but he would soon get used to it.

When I asked him what the difference was between us apart from the fact I was a Uni and he was an Ixi he said it was seven hundred and seventy eight days between us.

Breeze543 laughed and told him not to show off.

I smiled seeing my brother was the joker out of the three of us.

I looked out of the window and saw the sun had started to set.

I yawned and made my way upstairs after saying goodnight to my new owner and brother.

I quickly fell asleep after my hear touched the soft pillow and fell into a dream filled sleep.


	3. Nightmare & The Next Morning

**A/N: I don't own any items or pets to do with Neopets, but SpiceFlyer and MLP are my pets.**

* * *

><p>I was startled by the sound of thunder and got out of bed.<p>

I slowly walked down and saw MLP pacing around worried.

When I asked him what was wrong he explained Breeze543 had gone out a few hours earlier and hadn't returned.

I looked out the window to see the street empty, and the trees swaying in the strong wind.

I commented on how it wasn't the best weather to go out in.

MLP nodded and sat by the window.

We waited for hours until we got a knock on the door.

MLP ran to the door, but it wasn't Breeze543 at the door.

It was a tall black haired man.

"Are you SpiceFlyer and MLP, Breeze543's pets?" he asked.

We looked at each other and nodded.

He sighed and entered before telling us to sit down.

He explained to us that Breeze had been in an accident and that she wouldn't be coming back.

MLP broke down crying, while I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

He sighed and explained that because we now had no owner we would be going to the pound until we got adopted.

It was then I fell out of my bed.

I looked around when Breeze543 opened my door and came over.

I buried my head into her being careful of my horn and explained about my nightmare.

She gently told me not to worry and took me downstairs for a drink.

We smiled seeing MLP fast asleep with a small pile of books by his head.

Breeze543 smiled and gently woke him up.

He yawned and walked up to his room.

I looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight.

Breeze543 soon came back with a warm drink and sat down with me.

I asked Breeze543 what I would be doing.

She smiled and explained that I would soon be going to Neoschool with MLP and told me to just call her Breeze.

I nodded and drank my drink.

Soon after I returned to my room, hoping I didn't fall asleep on the stairs and fell asleep once more into a more peaceful slumber.

When the sun greeted me the next morning I groaned and pulled the covers over my face not wanting to be disturbed.

However when I heard a loud thump on my door I dragged myself out of bed and over to the door to see MLP looking up at me sheepishly.

I saw the pile of books and helped him pick them up.

He thanked me and apologised for waking me up.

I smiled and stated it was the sun who woke me first, he was the reason I got out of bed.

We laughed and went downstairs.

Breeze was fast asleep on the sofa so we decided not to wake her.

MLP told me the smell of food would soon get Breeze up.

And sure enough Breeze woke up and came over to see what we were making.

She asked us if we wanted a hand with what we were doing and MLP said we were fine.

After we were done Breeze went to see her friends and I followed behind her.


	4. Neighbors & Shopping

**A/N: I don't own any items, pets or places that belong to Neopets but SpiceFlyer and MLP are my pets. Also I made up the names TMR_465 and Cerebrix36405. Any user with the same username or pet is purely coincidental.**

* * *

><p>As I went outside I could hear Breeze talking with somebody outside.<p>

"Well, well finally up eh sleeping beauty?" the other person asked.

Breeze laughed and explained she was up late with me.

I slowly walked out and saw a tall blacked haired teenage boy with brown eyes talking with Breeze.

Breeze introduced me to her friend named TMR_465 and his pet Cerebrix36405 who was the Cybunny I had seen the day before.

TMR_465 smiled and asked how I was enjoying living with Breeze and I replied that I was really enjoying my new life.

Cerebrix36405 however didn't look as happy to see me.

Breeze whispered to me that Cerebrix36405 often went to the Secret Laboratory and got zapped by the mad scientist and was just annoyed because for the last two days he had been changed into what Cerebrix36405 called the two most girlish things in all of Neopia.

I nodded and watched as both MLP and Cerebrix36405 went off to Neoschool.

I looked up at Breeze and asked when I'd be starting Neoschool and she explained that I'd get settled at the new house first and then sort it out.

A short time later we went to the Neopian Bazaar to buy some food and items.

I asked Breeze why she wanted to adopt a pet instead of creating a new pet and she told me that she wanted to adopt a pet to give it a second chance.

I smiled at Breeze's comment.

The first shop we went to was the furniture shop to get some more things for my room. I only picked out a few things like a rug and a small set of draws before we moved on to the bakery to get a few things to eat.

After that Breeze went to look in the toy shop *this is before the plushie shop and Neopian Plaza came out* to see if they had any new plushies.

I gave Breeze a look and she told me that she colected plushies.

After going into a few other shops we retuned back to wait for my new furniture to arrive.

I smiled seeing some of the books MLP had left out.

Breeze sighed and asked if I could put the books in his room, so I helped her take the books upstairs. I was surprised to see how much of a Tyrannia feel it had to it. He had loads of Tyrannia furniure, books even old texts written in old Tyrannia that I couldn't understand.

All I could say was wow.

"He is the smart one of the family." Breeze said with a laugh before going downstairs. I smiled and returned dowstairs when I saw my new things in the living room.

"That was quick." I said.

Breeze nodded.

After what was most like half an hour we finaly got everything in my room sorted.

We sighed compleatly drained when we head MLP come in.

He came in and smiled seeing us utterly pooped.

"Busy day I see." he said.

"You don't know the half of it." Breeze said.

I nodded half asleep on my bed and was quickly asleep.


	5. Neoschool

**A/N: I don't own any items, pets or places that belong to Neopets but SpiceFlyer and MLP are my pets. I also own Hanner487 but on another account.**

* * *

><p>The next week passed qiuckly and soon it was time for me to start Neoschoool.<p>

I gave a nervous smile at Breeze.

She smiled and told me I'd be fine. We were waiting outside the gate waiting for the bell to ring.

MLP had gone off to the lirbary to return a book before school so it was just me and Breeze.

It was then the bell rang and I said goodbye to Breeze for the day.

I entered the old building nervously, trying to find my form room.

After five minutes I finally found my form.

I knocked on the door before entering.

The class of twenty other pets stopped and stared at me.

"Sorry if I'm late." I said quietly.

"That's ok as its your first day, but I don't want it happerning again." a black Tonu said.

I nodded.

"You must be SpiceFlyer." he said.

Again I nodded.

The Tonu nodded and pointed to an empty desk.

I guessed that was where I'd be sitting and went over without another word.

After ten minutes we went off to our first class.

I looked at my notebook thinking how on earth I could write and looked for where I was suppose to go.

Maths, room 139.

I looked around trying to find the room, but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Some first day." I told myself.

It was then a light blue uni came over to me and asked if I was lost.

I nodded a bit embarrissed.

The uni smiled and reassured me that I would soon get used to it before showing me where to go.

I smiled and thanked her. She smiled and introduced herself as Hanner487.

I didn't know why but that name ringed a bell somewhere before.

We quickly made our way to our lesson and quickly became friends.

At lunchtime Hanner showed me the different clubs that were on and where to get both hot and cold food aswell as drinks.

I smiled.

Later on it was finally time to go home.

I said goodbye to Hanner and returned back to my home with Breeze.

"Good day?" she asked.

I nodded and explained about my day.

By the time we got back MLP was inside making himself a drink.

He jumped seeing us and asked in a joking way "Didn't anyone ever tell you to knock?"

Breeze laughed and retaliated by saying it was her house and that he should pay more attention to his surroundings.

MLP rolled his eyes.

"Never let your guard down." he said.

Breeze smiled and went to make us tea.

"As long as it isn't pancakes." MLP called walking out of the room.

Breeze just laughed and said she was going to pretend she didn't hear what MLP said.

I told Breeze I was going upstairs and that I'd been down soon.

Breeze nodded and asked if I could bring her bag down from her room.

I was shocked and still am to this day with the amount of Darigan themed items Breeze had.

"Shocking ain't it?" MLP asked from behind me making me jump.

I only nodded and MLP told me that as long as I didn't go in there alot I'd be fine.

I nodded and brought Breeze's bag down.

She could tell I was shocked, saying that any pet could of seen I was shocked.

She smiled and said what MLP had told me.

I shook the feeling off and sat by MLP reflecting on everything that had happened to me in the last few weeks and smiled happy that I had a family that loved me for who I was.

**The End.**


End file.
